Numb
by psycial
Summary: Draco doesn't want to become a Death Eater even though his father insists. What will happen? What will Draco decide? Based on the song Numb by Linkin Park. Pg 13 for death. R


====  
  
Numb  
  
====  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song, not the characters.  
  
~-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-~  
  
There was a dark room, in a mansion, in the middle of a deserted plane. A large bed lay in the middle, neatly made and  
  
covered with a dark green quilt with silver lining. The oak bedposts were made to look like vines entwined, with a snake  
  
slithering around each room. The curtains were drawn, letting only a sliver of sunlight drift onto the marble floor.  
  
  
  
In that room, there was a boy. A boy with handsome features. His blond hair laying in wisps, framing his face. His   
  
stormy grey eyes filled with tears. He lay on his king sized bed. Usually meant for 2 people, this one was always filled  
  
with only one person. One person who's life was hidden from schoolmates, who's life was controlled his father. His father  
  
pushed him, to be one of them. The ones hated and feared by the rest of the wizard world. This boy was Draco Malfoy.  
  
While a single tear fought its way down his cheek, his head was filled with memories, each appearing one after another  
  
like a slideshow.  
  
iI'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
A young Draco Malfoy sat in a chair situated in front of a man who seemed to be just an older version of him. The man  
  
was staring right at Draco with malice in his eyes. "How could you only be second in intellect at this school. You were  
  
not brought up to be this way Draco. Tell me boy, who has surpassed a Malfoy?" Draco mumbled something. "Answer me!"   
  
Lucius yelled. "Hermione Granger," he said in a whisper. "Ah yes. The mudblood." Lucius spat in dusgust. "Haven't you  
  
made enough mistakes in your life? Let's get this over with." Draco stiffined in his chair, fear shone in his eyes. "Crucio!"  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
There was food in front of him and he was sitting on the far end of the large dinner table. "Draco, came a voice. You are   
  
to be officially made a Death Eater in two weeks time." It was Lucius. Draco could feel himself gripping the fork harder as   
  
he summoned up the courage to do what he was about to do. To do what he had been wanting to do for a long time. "Father," he   
  
forced out. "I..I do not want to become a Death Eater." He chanced a look at Lucius, to see his reaction. He looked   
  
incredibly calm. But looks could be misleading. "Yes you are becoming a Death Eater," Lucius said in a calm tone that  
  
matched his facial expression, albeit a calm tone that had just a hint of supressed anger in it. "You must never defy me.  
  
You will become a Death Eater. And this is to teach you to never question me again. Crucio!"  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
Sitting now on his bed. Draco had failed. His father had forced him into becoming a Death Eater. He could see the ugly  
  
mark on his arm, even in the dim light. It disgusted him. He wanted to end it all. He had not killed anyone, yet, nor did  
  
he ever want to. To kill one person to save hundreds more, a mark of a hero, especially if the one person, was himself.  
  
With only a seconds hesitation, Draco picked up the dagger that lay on his table. He did not want to do it, but he had to.  
  
He drove the dagger into his stomach. The pain was instantanious and immense. More tears spilled from his eyes, mingling  
  
with the blood already starting to come out. With his last ounce of strength, he pulled the dagger out, held it before  
  
him. He saw his life, dripping from the metal. Darkness was eating away at the corners of his vision. One final breath, and  
  
the dagger fell to the ground with a clatter that echoed through the empty room. Draco Malfoy slumped to the bed. He was  
  
dead.  
  
~-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-~  
  
A/N Another fic successfully done. This idea just popped into my head the second I heard the song. I just had to write it   
  
but I bet there's another dozen that's exactly like this one or there will be at least. Sorry to all the Draco lovers, he  
  
just had to die. So so so sorry. It wasn't my fault it was the keyboard's fault. Yeah I know, Draco is soo OOC but hey  
  
its a fic. One final thing review! 


End file.
